


Rainy Days

by eyebrowsatlarge



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Gen, Kissing in the Rain, Other, Rain, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyebrowsatlarge/pseuds/eyebrowsatlarge
Summary: You’d always loved the rain. Percival thought you were mad for it, but you always suspected that he liked the gloom a bit more than he let on. Written for a Tumblr prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! This can also be read on my Tumblr [here.](http://eyebrowsatlarge.tumblr.com/post/155007370442/rainy-days-percival-graves-x-reader)

You’d always loved the rain. Percival thought you were mad for it, but you always suspected that he liked the gloom a bit more than he let on. Although, you weren’t quite sure if it was his secret love of rain that drove him to allow you to drag him out in all kinds of weather, or if it was simply his love for you that caused him to indulge your desire for a stroll in the rain.

Today was no different than any other that you’d talked Percival into escorting you about the grey skied city. You’d pestered him relentlessly until he’d given in, and now the pair of you were wandering the streets under his large umbrella. You leaned against his shoulder, one arm hooked through his, and smiled as your boot clad feet splashed through the puddles. Percival huffed softly.

“Darling, I don’t know why you insist on walking around in all this wet.”

You shrugged and smiled. “I don’t know. I like it. Nothing else feels _quite_ like New York in the rain.”

He hummed his agreement at that. “Fair enough. I just don’t know why we have to be _out_ in it.”

You could tell he was teasing now from the smile evident in his tone, and you swatted him on the arm with a gloved hand.

“I know you like it too, if only because you get to warm me up after.”

He let out a choked little noise, seemingly stunned by your innuendo. You hid a snicker behind your hand and added, “Don’t worry. I don’t hold it against you. I rather like your warming methods.”

He chuckled at that, more of a low rumble than an actual laugh, and said, “Do you, now? It’s good to know that my talents aren’t wasted on you.”

You snorted at that. “Now that the cat’s out of the bag, you’re going to get a big head. I should never have stroked your ego.”

He looked over at you with a look of mock hurt.

“Me? A big head? Never, darling. Cross my heart.” He did cross his heart, though he did so with the hand holding the umbrella, causing him to catch a bit of rain on his head and shoulders.

“Now look at you. You’re all wet.” You frowned and reached up to push his moistened hair back from his face, and he just grinned.

“Maybe I should let you get a sprinkle as well.”

You opened your mouth to say that he absolutely should not, but before you could protest he’d already moved the umbrella. You shrieked and dashed back under it, finding yourself toe to toe with the still damp Percival. He reached out and cupped your cheek, smiling as he pressed his mouth to yours.

“There. Now we match.”

You laughed and stole another kiss. “Let’s go home, hmm? I think we could both use a bit of warming up.”


End file.
